Beetle Adventure Racing!/Prerelease/Miscellaneous
General * The HUD looked different during development. ** One of these was completely different, but displayed the same information as in the final version. ** The other one was nearly identical to the final one, but it was a bit brighter. * The 2 Point Bonus Box was originally the 1 Point Bonus Box (The name of the sound file that plays when a 2 Point Bonus Box is hit is literally called , proving that this box was not always the same). Trailer 350px|center While the trailer indeed is from 1999, it's still unknown exactly when it came out. There are a few "differences": * The Electronic Arts logo is shown with the animation it used at the time of this game's release. In-game, this animation does not exist, instead it is just that logo plus the official website. * The song used in the trailer is either a different variation of Full Intro Song or some of the intro sections put together in whatever way. * As to be expected, when the title screen is shown (complete with the voice clip playing), the Press Start doesn't display. Other than that, pretty much everything is identical to the final game. Quotes Other material This box art's origin is unknown. The following differences can be found: * The thingy the Nitro creates on the back on the Beetle is a bit different * The game logo is slightly different (Beetle is a different style, the logo on the title screen still uses this style) * Controller Pak is present but not Rumble Pak. This doesn't necessarily mean that Rumble Pak support wasn't originally planned * The Electronic Arts logo is missing Also noting, the surroundings are not in the game. It does quite look like Inferno Isle, though. 320px|center The surroundings on the Australian front cover are not in the game either. As with the international one, both look quite like Inferno Isle, but the Australian one has a road with lines in the middle (which by the way isn't present at all in Inferno Isle). Additionally, the volcano is fully present but the top is not present in the final version. center An early logo present in Nintendo Power Volume 117. 250px|center Beetlemania is back. Over the top race action in the coolest car ever built. A poster saying "Beetlemania is back." It contains three beetles, the two farthest ones were not used as any kind of artwork (nor were they modified), while the yellow beetle managed to make it to the boxart of the game (but with a circle with an 8). It also contains the two prerelease photos of Metro Madness and Mount Mayhem. The game logo is the same as the one on the early European front cover, just a little bit different. Other languages French Spanish File:NintendoAccion77 Pdf4.png|Spanish Need for Speed 64 150px|center Need for Speed 64 Publisher: Electronic Arts Developer: Paradigm Release Date: TBA EA's classic Need for Speed franchise makes the jump to 64-bit, courtesy of F-1 World Grand Prix developer Paradigm Entertainment. The game, running on a finely tuned 3D polygonal engine, features a plethora of Nintendo 64-exclusive tracks and vehicles, as well as Rumble Pak support and the series' trademark gameplay mechanics. This scan of some magazine confirms that Beetle Adventure Racing! started its life as a Need for Speed title. The image shown is from another Need for Speed title. Postcard File:B000705.jpg File:B000706.jpg|The other side (uses logo from early European front cover) Objects/object models Nitro Box The Nitro Box was originally a regular wooden box with a red N. At some point, this changed to blue. Later on, the entire box was retextured. Beetle in a model editor 320px|center Shown in Nintendo Power Volume 117. It's unknown exactly what Beetle this is. IGN photos January 14, 1999 File:Bar4-99369 640w.jpg File:Bar5.jpg File:Bar3-99367 640w.jpg File:Bar2-99366 640w.jpg File:Bar10-99376 640w.jpg File:Bar9-99375 640w.jpg File:Bar8-99374 640w.jpg File:Bar7-99373 640w.jpg File:Bar6-99372 640w.jpg File:Bar1-99365 640w.jpg February 18, 1999 Not necessarily prerelease but still. File:Bar22-101545 640w.jpg File:Bar23-101546 640w.jpg File:Bar24-101547 640w.jpg File:Bar21-101544 640w.jpg File:Bar25-101548 640w.jpg File:Bar11-101534 640w.jpg File:Bar12-101535 640w.jpg File:Bar13-101536 640w.jpg File:Bar14-101537 640w.jpg File:Bar15-101538 640w.jpg File:Bar16-101539 640w.jpg File:Bar17-101540 640w.jpg File:Bar18-101541 640w.jpg File:Bar19-101542 640w.jpg File:Bar20-101543 640w.jpg January 11, 2000 (HSV Adventure Racing!) Nothing shown is prerelease, but it is still included here. File:Hsvracing13-135186 640w.JPG File:Hsvracing18-135187 640w.JPG File:Hsvracing2-135188 640w.JPG File:Hsvracing21-135189 640w.JPG File:Hsvracing25-135190 640w.JPG File:Hsvracing29-135191 640w.JPG File:Hsvracing3-135192 640w.JPG File:Hsvracing31-135193 640w.JPG File:Hsvracing34-135194 640w.JPG File:Hsvracing7-135195 640w.JPG File:Hsvracing9-135196 640w.JPG GameStop As with HSV Adventure Racing! above, nothing shown is prerelease, but it is still included here. File:304743-beetle 013.jpg File:304732-beetle 002.jpg File:304742-beetle 012.jpg File:Beetle 790screen001.jpg File:304741-beetle 011.jpg File:304740-beetle 010.jpg File:304739-beetle 009.jpg File:304738-beetle 008.jpg File:304737-beetle 007.jpg File:304736-beetle 006.jpg File:304735-beetle 005.jpg File:304734-beetle 004.jpg File:304733-beetle 003.jpg